Deseo :OneShort:
by Sole Koketa-Chan
Summary: Deseaba abrazarla. Deseaba tomar su mano. Deseaba mirarla a los ojos. Deseaba poder tocar su mejilla, poder acariciarla. Deseaba poder decirlo. Deseaba poder besarla. Deseaba...


_hola a todos ^^_

_Esta es la primera vez que publico aqui un Short, asi que aqui viene el intento a ver si les gusta o no lo que escribi ^^_

_Para los que no sepan, Short es una historia de un capitulo, lo digo porque ya me ha pasado en otros lados que escribo short's y me piden las contis_

_Bien, sin mas, aqui les dejo la pequeña histotoria, esperando que les guste ^^_

_Publicaciones: Mundo Sasusaku, Fanfic y Fanfiction_

* * *

_**~Deseo~**_

- **Sakura **–llamo la voz grave de aquel chico de cabellos negros que ahora a sus diecisiete años usaba un uniforme militar como cualquier otro shinobi de la hoja-

- **Debo irme Ino **–anuncio la pelirrosa parándose de la banca de aquel parque donde antes estaba hablando con su mejor amiga-

- **Recuerda lo que hablamos y cuídate mucho **–expreso con notoria preocupación aquella chica de ojos azules y cabello dorado largo, para entrar y saber lo que por la mente de su amiga pasaba no necesitaba un Jutzu-

- **No te preocupes Ino **–sonrió con algo de falsedad Sakura quien comenzó a caminar a paso calmo hasta al lado de Sasuke y ambos comenzando a caminar uno al lado del otro-

No podía evitarlo, la conocía mejor que nadie, se preocupaba por ella

_**No, había alguien quien la conocía mejor**_

Si, alguien que podía sentir cada emocion de aquella pelirrosa a la cual ahora sus cabellos mecia el viento y el aire mientras caminaban.

La miro caminar a su lado, sabia lo mucho que ella hablaba y se expresaba con los demas, aunque con él habia tomado aquella faceta callada, habia aprendido a tenerle paciencia y respetar el silencio entre ambos, sabia a la perfeccion que él no era de las personas más habladoras o demostrativas.

_Pero aun así le amaba_

Solo que podía ver aquel brillo incompleto en sus ojos cuando caminaban juntos, no lo entendia, sabia mejor que nadie cuanto aquella chica le amaba, mas que nadie, mas que él mismo, dudaba poder llegar a amar a esa mujer al nivel en que ella le adoraba a él.

_¿Entonces porque sus ojos a parte de amor reflejaban angustia? _

.

- _¿Realmente eres feliz con esa relación Sakura?_

_- ¿Por qué la pregunta Ino?_

.

Claro que era feliz, ella misma siempre expreso su deseo de poder estar junto a él, como compañeros, como amigos, como aquellas personas más especiales del uno al otro.

.

_- Se que siempre lo has amado Sakura, pero no se ve que él te ame_

.

¿Por qué todos dudaban de sus sentimientos por ella?

.

_- Llevan un mes de novios…_

.

Precisamente, un mes, hace poco que la guerra habia terminado, no podia creer como todo habia cambiado en ese tiempo. Casi un año estuvo hospitalizado y mentalmente inestable, perturbado, en lo mas profundo del avismo, creyendo que nada le quedaba.

Y fue cuando apareció ella

_Que con sus cuidados sano su cuerpo_

_Que con sus caricias sano su corazón_

_Que con sus sonrisas sano su mente_

No, no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella hasta el punto de pedirle que se relacionaran, que mantuvieran algo diferente de lo que siempre habían tenido entre ellos…

Pero…

.

_- Bueno, aun no me ha pedido que seamos novios_

.

…Pero en aquel momento, aquellas palabras que más quería decir fueron las unicas que no pudo pronunciar.

¿Fue el orgullo?

.

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiere decir que han estado saliendo así nada mas sin siquiera ser novios?!_

- No quiero forzarlo Ino, comprendo a la perfección los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun, del orgullo hasta la frustracion, el miedo que siente, la confusión

.

No, no era el orgullo, era el _miedo_

Ella había sido la unica que jamas le critico ni puso algun pero, le habia aceptado con sus pocas virtudes y muchos defectos

_Le habia aceptado tal cual era él_

.

_- Sakura, no son novios, no te toma la mano, no te mira a los ojos, y para que preguntar si se han besado, no quiero ser cruel Sakura, pero me preocupas, no has sido la misma, se que lo amas, pero él no te ama a ti, te esta usando como un consuelo_

.

Paro su paso al recordar esa parte de la charla que escucho de Ino y Sakura

Dos pasos más delante de él paro Sakura al no sentir que le acompañaba a su lado como siempre

- **¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? **–pregunto mirando desconcertada al muchacho-

No pudo pedirle que fueran novios, se sentía sumamente inseguro, no habría podido soportar el rechazo de ella a pesar que sabía que eso era imposible

_No podía mirarla a los ojos_, no merecía hacerlo, recordaba cuantas veces los había hecho llorar

_No podía tomarle la mano_, mas de una vez lo había intentado y se sentía sumamente culpable cuando llegaba a rozarla

Y aunque fuera lo que más deseaba, _no podía besarla_, él era un bastardo al que todos por piedad y compasión habían aceptado de vuelta

_Un demonio con las manos manchadas de sangre y con aroma a muerte como él jamás merecería a un ángel lleno de vida como ella_

¿Entonces porque seguía empeñado en no separarse de ella?

.

_- No me usa de consuelo Ino_

.

No, jamás la podría usar, no de nuevo, no soportaría verla llorar nuevamente por su culpa, no quería herir a nadie más en su maldita vida, consuelo era lo que más tenia de ella y lo que menos merecía de ella

Él lo sabía

.

_- En estos momentos, Sasuke-kun pasa una situación difícil, yo lo amo, quiero estar a su lado, apoyarlo, darle ese cariño que le fue arrebatado, ese cariño que se que ahora teme de recibir de alguien  
_

No sabía como ella comprendía todo de su oscuro corazón

No sabía porque ella era la única que siempre creyó en él

No sabía como ella había madurado tanto que le dejo atrás en casi todos los aspectos

.

_- Pero te haces daño Sakura, lo veo en tus ojos, te sientes triste, no puedes negarlo_

.

Y eso era lo que le hacia sentirse como el peor bastardo en aquellos momentos, el saber que Ino tenía razón.

Le hacía daño a Sakura, la quería mantener a su lado, pero no se atrevía a siquiera darle la mirada, era egoísta, ilusionaba a la pelirrosa cada que le llamaba cuando se quedaba solo o cuando quería su compañía y sabia que ella allí estaría para él.

Jamás pensó hacerse tan dependiente de su presencia

- **No pienses tanto Sasuke-kun **–escucho la tranquila voz de Sakura quien ahora se había colocado frente a él sin que cuenta siquiera se diera-

- **Se que… soy egoísta **–hablo entre sus cavilaciones mentales el Uchiha sin expresar nada en su rostro más que dudas, como lo había hecho desde que llego a la aldea-

- **¿Y eso es tan malo? **–pregunto con su voz aun pacifica Sakura logrando que por un instante este le viera directamente a los ojos-

_Al siguiente instante, corrió la mirada_

Se sentía culpable de solo verla a los ojos, pensando en que la haria llorar, recordando en como la había hecho llorar antes.

- **No lo es Sasuke-kun, todos buscamos cariño, todos necesitamos a alguien quien nos lo de **–explico Sakura acercándose mas a él sin tener contacto físico alguno, ella respetaba mucho la posición en que ambos estaban en ese momento, sabía que ella no daría un paso si él mismo no estaba listo para darlo-

- **¿Entonces porque aun estas conmigo si sabes que no puedo dártelo? **–pregunto Sasuke mordiéndose los labios internos de su boca con el miedo de que al darle la razón a Ino, Sakura realmente se querría ir de su lado-

- **Claro que puedes, todos lo damos, de maneras diferentes, partiendo por nuestras personalidades, nuestros cambios, incluso nuestros pensamientos, esa es la forma en que tú me das ese cariño con el que cada día me fortalezco **–escucho nuevamente el tono alegre de la voz de Sakura, aunque ese tono era diferente del tono que usaba cuando tenía doce años, ahora ella era una mujer, una completa mujer que le dejaba perdido en el espacio muchas veces sin lograr entenderla del todo-

_Esta vez no entendía nada_

Él jamás le había dicho siquiera una palabra de dulsura a la pelirrosa, aun cuando las pensara, aun cuando las sintiera, nunca lo había demostrado.

- **Estas equivocado, claro que me lo has demostrado **–expreso la pelirrosa con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa muy bien captada por Sasuke quien abrió los ojos del asombro-

Uno por verla sonreír así de dulce para su persona

Y la otra porque no entendía como ella podía leer su mente

- **¿Sabes cómo? **–pregunto en tono más bajo la pelirrosa haciéndole negar con la cabeza en completo silencio-

Temía decir algo de lo que después se arrepintiera, como todas las cosas que antes dijo e hizo y de las que ahora se arrepentía

_Por eso el silencio ahora era su compañía_

- **Con el solo hecho de llamarme por mi nombre y ser a mí a quien acudas cuando te sientes solo, el hecho de que me dejes cuidarte cuando no dejas que nadie más se te acerque, incluso él que ni siquiera quieras tocarme para no hacerme daño, esas son tus formas de decirme que soy importante para ti **–afirmo Sakura llevando una de sus manos hasta su mejilla sin que este se resistiera a la caricia de esta, aquellas manos eran las únicas capaces de darle calidez-

_Y de hacerlo sentir culpable al mismo tiempo_

- **Por eso, aunque me desvíes la mirada cuando te miro, aunque sea yo la que tenga que colocar mi mano en tu mejilla para poder tocarte, aunque tenga que ser yo la que vaya a donde tu estas cuando me llamas, no me importa, igualmente me hace feliz que pienses en mi**–aclaro Sakura quien soltó su mejilla, bajando el rostro con una tenue sonrisa en los labios-

Abrió los ojos con asombro, ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura le dijera cada detalle asi de la nada?, cosas que ni siquiera el sabia explicarse de si mismo ella las comprendia como si fueran lo más normal.

Claro, ella era inteligente, perceptiva, delicada, ella como nadie podia interpretar el lenguaje de su silencio y su vacio, solo ella podia encontrar calides incluso en su oscuro ser.

_Solo ella podía derretir ese hielo en el que se había convertido_

- **Aunque no lo creas Sasuke, has cambiado, ya no eres ese ser lleno de odio y deseos de sangre y venganza, pero el cambio es lento y muchas veces doloroso, no serás de la noche a la mañana alguien cálido y lleno de hermosos y bondadosos sentimientos, quizá nunca llegues a serlo **–explico Sakura quien nuevamente comenzó a caminar a paso normal en son de que ambos siguieran el paso-

- **¿Entonces porque aun crees en mi? **–pregunto con voz seca Sasuke quien caminaba tras de Sakura, mirándole la espalda, mirando como ahora el cabello corto que usaba durante la guerra comenzaba a crecer-

- **Porque como te digo, el cambio es lento, del odio y la sangre no pasaras a ser alguien que pueda amar plenamente, se crean dudas, se crean miedos, inseguridades e incluso traumas, de eso debes saber mucho, nunca es malo buscar a alguien quien te apoye en ese sentido, en tu caso me buscaste a mí, y soy feliz porque fui a la que elegiste, por eso no me siento utilizada, no sientas culpa por cosas que no son ni por lo que Ino o los demás digan, aquí lo importante es lo que tu sientas y creas, el resto pasa a segundo plano **–hablo sin alteración de tono en su voz Sakura haciendo que Sasuke aun caminando tras ella, bajara la mirada-

Quien lo diría, después de ser él quien estaba orgulloso de ser mejor y mas poderoso que todos los que conocia, ahora estaba completamente en el suelo y a años luz de Sakura en muchos sentidos. Por fin se habia dado cuenta, gracias a ella, que el poder no lo era todo, que la inteligencia por si sola no bastaba y que a pesar de todo, del amor no se vive, que debia ser toda una conjuncion de todos esos elementos para realmente poder sobrellevar la vida.

_Como había madurado_

Pero en algo se habia equivocado, podia decirle que los demas quedaban en segundo plano, podia decirle que aquí lo unico que importaba eran sus sentimientos, esos que apenas si podia comenzar a sentir o controlar, pero no se tomaba en cuanta a ella misma, como siempre, ella se dejaba en ultimo lugar colocando a todos por encima de ella.

_Eso le molestaba antes, pero ahora…_

_**Ahora le dolía**_

Sabia que aunque ella no lo admitiera, sufria, no era la misma, estaba sintiendo su dolor, compartia su agonia y sus dudas, ella a parte de lidiar con el recuerdo y el problema que le significaba a ella misma el tenerlo cerca de ella tratando de controlar sus sentimientos de abrazarlo y llorar en su regazo, ahora le ayudaba a cargar con sentimientos que eran no suyos y que ella los aceptaba aun sin ser su obligación.

_No quería ser egoísta, no de nuevo_

_**Deseaba…**_

- **Sakura **–volvió a llamar Sasuke logrando que Sakura nuevamente parara en el lugar donde estaba parada-

Antes de que ella siquiera pudiera darse vuelta, no lo soporto mas, quería hacerlo desde hace mucho, desde el momento en que la dejo inconciente en esa banca, desde el momento en que la volvió a ver, desde el momento en que despertó en el hospital.

_**Deseaba abrazarla**_

- **Sasuke-kun… **-soltó su nombre con asombro la pelirrosa al momento de ser soltada por el azabache para dejarle darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él-

_**Deseaba tomar su mano**_

- **Sakura… **-pronuncio el Uchiha esta vez mas como un susurro que como llamado quedando atrapados cada uno en los ojos del otro mientras agarro la mano de esta sin que el sonrojo pudiera evitar salir de las mejillas de esta-

_Cerro los ojos con fuerza, buscando fortaleza para no flaquear en aquel momento_

_**Deseaba mirarla a los ojos**_

Volvió a abrirlos intentando que aquel brillo de decisión que sus ojos en ese momento adquirieron no se vieran aplacados por la duda y el miedo.

- **Te dije que no era necesario que te fuerces Sasuke-kun **–pidió casi con el alma en un hilo la pelirrosa al ver a Sasuke entre aquel enredo de pensamientos y sentimientos que quería a la fuerza poder controlar-

Pero la mano de este soltando la suya llamo su atención en pleno ya que sintió como la traslado desde su mano hasta su rostro

_**Deseaba poder tocar su mejilla, poder acariciarla**_

- **Yo…**-intentaba pronunciar a duras penas Sasuke quien miraba con ojos temblorosos a la pelirrosa quien compartía el temblor de sus ojos al ver la desesperación de esta al verle en aquel inestable estado de emociones incontrolables-

_**Deseaba poder decirlo**_

- **Yo te…** -logro volver a pronunciar mientras comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la pelirrosa quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y el color rojo de sus mejillas se hacía más notorio, la mano que aun mantenía en su mejilla detectaba el calor de esta cuando se enrojecían-

_**Deseaba poder besarla**_

- **Sasuke-kun…**-susurro la pelirrosa entrecerrando los ojos hipnotizada por aquellos expresivos y misteriosos ojos negros, por fin dejando salir a relucir aquel completo brillo en sus ojos que tanto le caracterizaban y que Sasuke buscaba en ellos cada que le miraba-

_Aquel brillo que le dio el valor para poder continuar sin culpa alguna_

- _**Yo te amo**_–susurro sobre los labios de esta, de tal forma que solo ella le escuchara, justo antes de que su boca se colocara sobre la boca de la pelirrosa-

_Deseaba ser correspondido y sentir el corazón de ella latir tan fuerte como el suyo_

_Deseaba que ella le abrazara al mismo tiempo que él a ella_

_Deseaba poder olvidar el orgullo y demostrárselo aun cuando todos en la calle le estuvieran mirando_

Por ella

_**Deseaba…**_

_**Deseaba cambiar**_


End file.
